yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Woolly Bear (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Woolly Bear from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. In the summer, the work crews cut the long grass along the tracks raking it into heaps to dry in the sun. At this time of year, Percy stops where they have been cutting. With some help from Pinkie Pie and Silverstream, the men load up his empty wagons and he pulls them to the station as they leaves with the loaded cars. Toby then takes them to the hills for the farmers to feed their stock with Applejack and Yona in his cab, they too left with the same load. One day, Percy gave a ghostly whistle. Percy: (whistles ghostly and laughs) Don't be frightened, You guys. It's only me! Pinkie Pie: Good one, Percy. Silverstream: You all should've seen the look on your faces. Thomas the Tank Engine: Your ugly fizz is enough to frighten anyone, Percy, you're like... Percy: Ugly indeed. I'm... Thomas the Tank Engine: ...green caterpillar with red stripes, you crawl like one too. Percy: I don't! Thomas the Tank Engine: Who's been late every afternoon this week? Percy: It's the hay. Thomas the Tank Engine: I can't help that. Time's time, and Sir Topham Hatt relies on me to keep it. I can't if you crawl in the hay till all hours. Twilight Sparkle: Really? Spike: This is getting out of hand. Gallus: Tell me about it. Percy: "Green caterpillar" indeed. So, Percy fumed as he set off to collect some hay to take to the harbour. Percy: Everyone says I'm handsome, or at least nearly anyone. Anyway, my curves are better than Thomas' corners. Thomas says I'm always late. Pinkie Pie: You said it, Percy. Silverstream: It doesn't even matter if you're late or not. Percy: Well, I'm never late, Silverstream, or at least only a few minutes. What's that to Thomas? He can always catch up time farther on. All the same, he, his driver, Pinkie, and Silverstream, decided to start home early. Then came trouble. Silverstream: Uh oh! (as the crate of treacle appears held by a crane and it falls down and lands on Percy with a loud Wham!) A crate of treacle was upset all over Percy. Percy was cross, he was still sticky when he puffed away. The wind was blowing fiercely. Percy's Driver: Look at that! Pinkie Pie: I know, it's sure is windy. Silverstream: Sure is. The wind caught the piled hay, tossing it up and over the track. The line climbed here. Percy's Driver: Take a run at it, Percy. Silverstream: Full steam ahead! Percy gathered speed. But the hay made the rails slippery and his wheels wouldn't grip. Time after time he stalled with spinning wheels and had to wait until the line ahead was cleared before he could start again. Everyone was waiting. Thomas seethed impatiently. Twilight Sparkle: What's taking them so long? Gallus: I think Percy, Pinkie and Silverstream are late. Thomas the Tank Engine: 10 minutes late. I warned him. Passengers will complain and Sir Topham Hatt... Then they all saw Percy, they laughed and shouted. Percy: (panted) Sorry we’re late! Thomas the Tank Engine: Look what's crawled out of the hay! Spike: (laughs) Percy: What's wrong? Gallus: Look at you, Percy! Thomas the Tank Engine: Talk about hairy caterpillars. It's worth been late to have seen you. When Percy got home, his driver, Pinkie, and Silverstream showed him what he looked like in the mirror. Pinkie Pie: I can’t believe this! Silverstream: Look at you, Percy! Percy: (getting shocked in the mirror) Bust my buffers! No wonder they all laughed. I'm just look like a woolly bear. Please clean me before Toby, Applejack, and Yona comes. But it was no good, Thomas, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus told Toby, Applejack, and Yona all about it while the workmen are clearing the hay out of Percy. Instead of talking about sensible things like playing ghosts, Thomas, Twilight, Spike, Gallus, Toby, Applejack, and Yona made jokes about "woolly bear" caterpillars, and other creatures which crawled about in hay. They laughed a lot, but Percy thought they were really being very silly indeed. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225